


There won't be a witness if we both fall

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Depressing, Gen, Revenge, it is possible to die from a broken heart, no happy endings here yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gives Jim CPR until he himself can't breathe anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tryin' to chase the Lone Ranger down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tryin' to chase the Lone Ranger down  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Big&Rich  
> Warnings: spoilers for the film  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Point of view: third  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Prompt: inevitable

Bones gives Jim CPR until he himself can't breathe anymore. They're trapped in the middle of an alien forest, the rest of the away-team littering the alien dirt around them. All of the equipment needed to save Jim is back on the Enterprise, somewhere in the space above the planet. Eons away. Too late.

He's been expecting this since that first meeting, when Jim Kirk's bloodied and bruised face distracted him from the shuttle ride. The kid came to him for first aid whenever he got into another scrape, and Bones always saved him. Healed him. Bitched and ranted at him. Always.

Not this time. The blood flowed too furiously and too fast, and Bones would have needed half a dozen more hands and a healing touch to fix him.

"Jim," he whispers, resting his forehead on Jim's, ignoring the great furrows in his chest, the rips in his stomach, the blood—so much blood. "Jim." _I'm sorry_ , he thinks. _I'm so fucking sorry, you stupid bastard. How dare you do this me? Here, where I can’t save you? You bastard. You stupid fucking bastard._

Bones closes his eyes, surrendering to the exhaustion, uncaring of whether he ever wakes up.


	2. why can't we just forget, ride off into the sunset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: why can't we just forget, ride off into the sunset?  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Big&Rich.  
> Warnings: um. depressing?  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 250  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: fixed

They find Dr. McCoy slumped over Captain Kirk, both cold to the touch and covered in blood. Lieutenant Danvers quickly ascertains that McCoy has a faint pulse, but can’t find one for the captain. They are beamed directly to sickbay and everyone waits for word.

Acting Captain Spock orders Helmsman Sulu to warp posthaste, and everyone can tell that his Vulcan façade masks a storm of kill-them-all- _now_. Lieutenant Uhura stands at his side, hands clasped behind her back.

When the news comes, Spock bows his head while Chekov sobs. Sulu wraps his arms around him. Uhura grips Spock’s hand and he pulls her to him, clutching her close. The rest of the bridge fares no better.

It is a long, heartrending moment before Spock says, “Sulu, turn the Enterprise around.” His voice is nowhere near emotionless and the fury in it chills them all to the bone.

“Yes, sir,” Sulu replies.

Vengeance is not logical. As the old Terran adage goes, a person who embarks on a quest for revenge should dig two graves.

Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk died pointless deaths. Spock will have no need to justify himself to anyone. Everyone who matters already understands and fully agrees—or are the ones in need of vengeance.

Spock sits in a chair he has never wished to and commands a ship that will never feel like his. He knows his career will never recover; he does not care. 

“Lay it to waste,” he orders. Without hesitation, he is obeyed.


End file.
